Vampire of Domino
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: Sorry ya'll, but I'm no longer writing for this story.. very sorry to disappoint, but I just dun have any inspiration to write for it anymore.. again, very sorry..
1. The legend of falling roses

**Hey! It's RyoBakuras fangirl!**

**This is something I've been dying to write.**

**Hope you enjoy chappie one.**

**I do NOT own Yugioh.**

**___________**

Prologue.

The legend of falling roses.

Legend has it that 5000 years ago in Egypt, the Pharaoh had a secret mistress unknown to the palace and people. This girl was said to had been an evil witch, who had tooken over the Pharaoh's mind. And that, they say, is the cause for Egypts destruction.

Millions of people were said to have died because of her power over the Pharaoh, but at that time a war had been decided. Before the girl even came into the picture after the war.

Another legend stats that the girl was beautiful, and not at all evil. She was said to had been in love with the Pharaoh, and had never thought of Egypts destruction.

And they say the Pharaoh loved her in return, but after she was kidnapped by the Theif King, who was very jealous of the Pharaoh, he thought her a betrayer.

He had, in his own dispair and anger, banished her from Egypt and had his Guardians place a spell on her.

The first place she was to rest, she would never awake again.

Then, he and his Guardians secretly took her far from Egypt and placed her in a forest. She would never leave, she couldn't. The spell of the Guardians would not let her.

She was sealed in sleep, never to awake unless the Pharaoh spoke her name.

Before he left her forever, he placed a crimson rose in her hands and confessed his love and sorrow for her. Then never returned.

Although he never did find love again, the Pharaoh continued his life and never forgot the girl who had betrayed him. He never spoke her name again, but thought of her.

He wanted revenge on the Thief King, who was said to have forced her into betraying the Pharaoh. But his plans on revange failed, and the Thief King lived to say he was the best Theif in all the land. Since he had stolen the Pharaoh's most loved possestion, his mistress.

While the Pharaoh and Theif battle in war, the sleeping girl in the forest still lived.

Her heart broken, the Pharaoh thought her betrayer. And with a broken heart, she vowed to get her revenge on the one who betrayed her heart....the Pharaoh of Egypt....

End of Prologue.

_________________________________________

**So, what ya think of the prologue?**

**Not bad for a second story......right?**

**If you have any questions about this story, just ask away!**

**And I'll try to answer as best I can!**

**Please review!**

**Yugioh forever!**


	2. Curse of the old Mantion

**Okay, here's chapter one!**

**Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Yugioh.**

**_________________________________**

Chapter one.

Curse of the old mantion.

**Domino City High School.**

Yugi Motou and his two friends, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner, were in class. Talking as they usually did before the teachers arrived and class started.

"So, did you guys hear the news this morning?" Tristan asked, his hands in his pockets.

"No, why?" Yugi asked concernly.

"There was this accient downtown, a car was found and it was completely empty."

"Tristan, are you sure it was the news?" Tea asked.

"I'm not finished telling it, the kids that owned the car were said to have crashed near the old mantion, none of them were said to had hurt but they were never seen again."

A shock of fear went up Tea's spine. "Auh, gives me the creeps."

Yugi shook his head with a grin. "Ah, I'm sure they're fine, Tea. They probably just went for help and got lost."

"I don't know, man."

Just then Joey Wheeler walked into class and over to Yugi, Tristan and Tea. He sat at his desk which was next to Yugi's.

"Mornin," he greeted. "what'd I miss?"

"Tristan was just telling us about what he saw on the news." Yugi answered.

Joey jumped up off his seat, his hand in a fist which he was waving at Tristan. "Hey, I was suppose to tell em'!"

"About the accient on the news?"

He nodded. "Yeah! They say the Vampire Mistress took the kids who got in the accient!"

Tea crossed her arms. "That's as believeable as Tristan actually watching the news, Joey."

"It's true I tell you!"

"Joey, that's kinda a scary story for little kids." Yugi stated.

He growled angrily and sat at his desk again, his arms crossed. "I know I'm right, and ta day you and I, my friend, are gonna go to da old mantion."

"WHAT?!" Yugi shouted, falling out of his seat and onto the floor. "I'm going anywhere _near _that place! It's cursed!"

"I thought you said it was a scary story for little kids, Yuge."

"He has a point." Tristan agreed with Joey, which pissed Tea off. She hit his shoulder and he yelped in pain and rubbed his black and blue arm.

"Tristan! Shut up!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Yugi sat back at his desk and fearfully hid his face from his friends view. She said nothing, he pretending to be looking at something else.

"Well? What do ya say, Yuge? Prove to us that you're not afraid of a fake legend."

"I'm not afraid!" He snapped then hid again.

Joey crossed his arms and grinned a little. "Well then Yuge, prove it."

"Joey! Yugi doesn't have to prove anything, if he says he's not afraid, then he isn't afraid!" Tea shouted. Joey shrugged. "I'am tryin' to make him prove it. So Yuge? Ya gonna go with me to the old mantion tonight?"

Yugi stared at nothing away from friends, if that was possible. He finally gave up and sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

Joey jumped joyfully. "Perfect, we'll prove dhat the Vampire Mistress is real."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and maybe if she is, she'll take you back to the mothership."

Tea laughed a little. "I totally agree."

While the three argued, Yugi was thinking everything threw. _Maybe I shouldn't go, but I did say it was a story for little kids. Yeah.....no, truth is I am a little scared. I have to man up, I'll go to the old mantion with Joey and prove that that stupid legend isn't true and doesn't scare me. _He nodded to himself.

"So when do we go to the mantion, Joey?"

The three stopped argueing and just stared at Yugi, stunned.

"You're....You're really going, Yugi?" Tea asked.

He nodded.

Joey smiled. "Perfect! Aw, dhis is gonna be awesome! We leave tonight, that's when da Vampire Mistress is said to awake!"

Yugi nodded.

**Later that night.**

Yugi had told his gandfather he was going out with Tea and would be back around twelve that night. Which his grandfather believed.

He was suppose to meet Joey near his house because Joey had moved downtown last summer.

He took two cabs and a bus to get to Joey's house, but he was still focused on going to the mantion. Now he was more scared then ever. _Okay, this was a bad idea. I know that now. Maybe I should turn abck now before Joey sees me. _That would've worked if Joey hadn't seen him and ran over.

"Hey, Yuge."

He turned to Joey with a smile. "Hey, Joey."

"Ready to go to da old mantion?"

He hasitated before nodding. "Yeah, lets hurry up and get it over with."

"You're not scard are ya Yuge?"

"Nope, I just..... wanna hurry and prove the Vampire is real."

Joey nodded, fillled with joy. "I know, right?! Come on lets go!" Joey led the way and Yugi followed.

The mantion was old and covered in veins with crimson roses, the air seemed still and very cold. The sky around the large mantion was a dark grey, but only inside the gate. Outside was a beautiful star lit sky.

"So, this is the old mantion?"

"Yep, isn't it awesome?"

"I guess.... Kinda creepy though."

"That's what makes it awesome, Yuge." He walked up to the dark gate and noticed it wasn't locked. "Ah, dhis is too perfect. Come on Yuge!" He walked inside the gate and waited for Yugi, who was walking very slowly to the gate.

"Come on, Yuge, we don't have all night."

Yugi finally went threw the gate and they both only looked at the mantion.

Yugi had a weird feeling, as if he'd seen this place before. Only, without the mantion.

"You okay, Yuge?"

He looked up at Joey and nodded. "I'm fine. Lets hurry up."

They walked to the large wooden door, both a little afraid to open it. "You open it, Yuge."

"Me? No way, you open it!"

"Al-al-alright." Joey slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

"Wow," Yugi said once he saw the inside. It was huge, and looked to have been a Tomb of some sort. There were carvings on the walls that looked like stories of acient Egypt.

Suddenly, Yugi wasn't afraid anymore. This place held a comforting and safe feeling.

"Uh, m-m-maybe we s-s-should g-g-go." Joey stuttered, fear in his voice.

"What happened to not being afraid?"

"Uh, I was joken. C'mon, can't ya take a little joke?" He laughed a little.

Yugi crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not afraid anymore. Come on, lets explore this thing." Yugi walked passed Joey, looking at the carvings on the walls.

Joey watched as Yugi got futher and futher away, until he could almost barely see him. He ran after him. "Hey, wait up!"

After twenty minutes of going around the Mantion-like-Tomb, Yugi and Joey noticed something glowing a bright white from the top of the second story stair case. "Hey, Yugi." Joey stared wide eyed at the glowing figure.

"Yeah, Joey?" Yugi turned to his best friend.

Joey pointed at the glowing figure and Yugi looked to were he was pointing. "Is that a g-ghost, or somethin' else?"

"Don't be afraid, Joey. Something's telling me it's alright." Yugi assured him. And it was true, something about the glowing figure didn't frighten him.....not at all.

In fact, Yugi felt so safe at that moment, that he decided to go see who it was.

"Yugi, have you totally lost it?!"

"No, Joey. I just wanna know who this is." He walked up the stairs until he reached the glowing figure.

When Yugi saw the figure, he hadn't realized how tall it was. It was twice his size, but he couldn't see its face, for it had its back to him. "Who are you?"

The glowing figure turned to him. He gasped, it was a woman.

She wore a long Egyptian dress and no shoes, for she was floating in mid air. She had long white hair like a cloud, blue eyes like the nile and fair skin. "You boy," she spoke softly. "I know you from somewhere... What is your name?"

Yugi was a bit shocked and a bit afraid. "Y-Yugi, my name's Yugi."

"Ah, Yugi."

"Hey, Yuge," Joey could be heard walking up the stairs. "Are ya talkin to yourself, bud? Or am I hearin' voices?" He reached Yugi and the still glowing figure. He felt fear raise in him. "AH! WHAT THE F*CK! GHOSTS AREN"T REAL!!!!" He ran down the stairs as quick as he could, while muttering to himself. "I do believe in Ghosts, I do believe in Ghosts!"

"Wait, Joey!" Yugi called, but it was too late, Joey was out the door.

He sighed, then looked up as the figure spoke softly again. "Yugi, your friend is quit afraid of me. Unlike you, he sees something scary in me. My name is Sahara."

"Sahara." He repeated. "Why does that seem so familiar to me?" He asked himself then tried to think where he'd heard it before.

The figure, Sahara, smiled at him and chuckled a bit. "In time, you'll know the answer. Come with me,"

"But I have to go home, my gandfather will get worried if I'm gone to long."

"You may leave after I show you something, it will not take long."

He sighed again. "I guess, fine."

He followed Sahara to a secret room, far from the main room. Unlike the rest of the mantion, this room actually look like someone lived there. There was dark wood floaring, the walls were a creamy yellow with small grey follows along them. And a figure lay in the large, crimson and gold colored bed.

"This is what I wanted you to see, Yugi." She led him to the bed. "Look," she pointed at the sleeping figure.

Yugi saw that a girl lay asleep, and she looked just like Sahara. "Why does she look like you, Sahara?"

She chuckled evilly. "Because, Yugi.....She _is _me!" Wind came into the room quickly.

Yugi was now very afraid and filled with regret. "What's going on? What are you?!"

He heard her chuckle again before speaking. "Aw, that hurt, Atem."

"What?!"

She looked up at him, her eyes now a crimson red. "I am the spirit of a 5000 year old girl, whom was cursed to stay here forever until the day the one who betrayed her spoke her name. Now, Yugi, you've spoken my name! And I've awoken!" She disappeared and the figure in the bed rose.

She no longer glowed.

Yugi backed up in fear.

She chuckled evily and stood from the bed, she wore the Egyptian Dress she wore 5000 years ago. "Now, Atem. I can get my revenge on you for locking me away so long ago because of a lie. You shall now feel the pain you caused me!"

He ran out of the room, he was going to escapt. "No, stay away from me!"

Her evil chuckle could be heard threw out the Tomb. "Sorry, Atem, but I can't do that. When I begged your forgiveness, you never even spoke to me! You told me I could never leave, so now _you _can never leave!"

"For one; My name isn't Atem! It's Yugi!"

"Liar!!!!!!" She appeared behind Yugi, he turned and screamed.

"Leave me alone!"

"There is one thing I'll do, which you never did! I will never leave you!"

Yugi ran, he didn't care where. He just ran. _I have to leave, I have to escape! But how?_

End of chapter one.

___________________________________________--

**Dude, I think I went a little goth on this chapter.**

**But I hope you still like it!**

**Please review!**

**Yugioh forever!**


	3. Dancing roses

**Okay...Well, here's chapter two.**

**Hope you like it.**

**I no own Yugioh.**

**__________________________**

Dancing roses.

Yugi was very afraid and hoped this thing wouldn't kill him, for he no longer trusted her. He just wante to go home and neverr come back to the Mantion. He wanted to forget everything that happened.

"Plese leave me alone!" He ran into a room and quickly shut the door. He panted, trying to breathe. He looked around, there were no windows. Only a piano?

He walked over to it and wondered why there was a piano in such a place. A Tomb.

Just then there was a large pounding on the door, he turned to it fearfully and panted with fear. "No! Stay away!" he backed up and fell backward, but didn't land on the ground.

Before he actually fell, Sahara came in.

He landed on air thanks to her.

He opened his eyes. He was surprised she even helped him.

She walked over and kneeled down to him. "Atem, don't try to run from me. And don't tell me to stay away. I'm not going to hurt you, i just want you to stay here." She stood and looked down at the still frightened Yugi on the floor.

"M-my name.....isn't Atem, it's Yugi." He was testing to see how far he could go.

She growled angrily. "Don't lie to me! You look just like him! You even hold his Millennium Puzzle!" She opinted at the upside-down pyramid which hung from Yugi-s neck.

He sat up. "H-how do you....know about my Puzzle?"

She turned away and walked to the piano, sitting on the seat and staring at the keys. "You already know the answer to that, Atem."

"For the last time, I'm not Atem. I'm Yugi!"

She turned to him, her fangs showing. "Only the Pharaoh can awake me! I've been a spirit for 5000 years, waiting for him to speak my name and let me live again! And when you spoke my name, you awoke my spirit! You awoke me!"

He stood and backed away fearfully. "I-I'm real sorry for w-whatever happened to you.....but it wasn't.....m-my fault."

She turned away, staring at the keys again. "You're wrong again, it was all your fault. If only you had trusted my word, you and I wouldn't be here right now."

He sighed, trying to make his voice calmer. "O-okay........ if I'm the P-Pharaoh......then w-what h-happened....?"

"You know the answer to that!" She stood and walked to the door. "There's extra bed chambers everywhere, make yourself at home because you won't be leaving." She left

the room.

Yugi sank to his knees and cried. Wad this it? Was he truly a prisoner now?

He decided to go along with this until he could escape, maybe find out more about what happened to Sahara long ago. But he was mainly focused on escaping.

**One hour later.**

Yugi had settled himself in a large room which he felt was safe and far away from Sahara's.

He only sat on the bed and cried, wishing he was free to leave. He wondered if Joey was alright, if he got away without Sahara catching him.

He began to hear music, soft and sad music. He got up and walked to the door, setting his ear to it he listened.

The song was familiar and then he heard singing.

**Dancing roses, beautiful roses in bloom.**

**Stealing my heart with their sight, eyes turning to you.**

**Dancing around the gardens bloom all the while.....I'm dancing with you.**

The music got a little deeper. And Yugi was actually enjoying the soothing sound.

**I've seen your face.....hundreds of times. In my dreams and in real life,**

**I wish I could see your face so that I could wish upon a star.**

**Dancing....dancing....dancing.**

**Dancing t'ill the night is gone, the gardens roses are no longer in bloom. I take your hand,**

**stand by your side. always and forever isn't enough....**

The music got sader suddenly.

**I'll never betray you, I'll never let go.**

**I'll be your star, I'll be your one. We'll be together forever.**

**Stealing my heart with dancing gleam.**

**Dancing....dancing....dancing, t'ill night is gone. Dancing....dancing t'ill.....**

**My heart is yours.....**

When the last key was played, Yugi felt bad for the girl. _I wonder where she learned that song, it kinda seems familiar._

He decided to act like a man and go be brave, he opened the door and went to the piano room since he knew the music he heard was piano. He opened the door and saw Sahara sitting on the seat, her back to him.

She was crying, Yugi could tell. He walked over and sat next to her on the seat, almost on the edge.

The two sat in silence for a long while. Neither could really think of anything to say.

"So, who taught you to play piano? And how'd it get in here?"

She shrugged. "It was about 100 years ago, when this place was belt to cover my Tomb. I was still a spirit, of course. They put this....what did you call it? 'Piano' in here once people started to look around in here. After a month they left and didn't come back. They left this here and I learned to play it." Her voice was soft and filled with dispair.

"Did.....did you make the song?"

She shook her head. "No, it was our song. Well, you are not Atem, so I guess it was his and mine. He sang it to me every night." She grinned and wiped a tear away. Remembering her past love kinda hurt her.

He looked at the keys. "Is anyone else here with you?"

"No. Only me. I've been trapped here for a long time."

"Did Atem live here with you?"

"No, he's the one who trapped me here."

After a few more minutes of silence. Yugi decided to ask her about his past, or Atems. Either way, he wanted to know.

"Sahara, could you.....tell me what happened to you?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, curiously.

"Because if it was, I guess, my past. I want to know."

She sighed. "Alright....."

~*Sahara's memorys.*~

_The Pyramids were still young and there was grass and many trees in Egypt._

_They wasn't that hot, but it was hot still._

_The Palace shinned gold, as did the Throne which the Pharaoh sat. Three Guardians on either side of him. And a girl who was one of his many enteraners for dancing and singing in the Palace was at his side._

_The guards stormed in with a struggling man. "My Pharaoh, we caught this Theif trying to steal a horse." Said the guard as he bowed to the Pharaoh._

_The man tied was none other then the Theif King Bakura, who smirked at the Pharaoh. "Ah, if it isn't the King of morons and his marry little followers. Oh, and his little pet at his side!"_

_The Guardians gasped._

_The Pharaoh growled anrgily at the Theif King and made to stand up. But the calming hands of a familiar woman stopped him...Sahara..._

End of chapter two.

___________________________________________

**Sorry, gotta end it here.**

**The next chapter will have more about Sahara's past though.**

**Please review!**

**Yu-gi-oh forever!**


	4. A rose once fallen, a rose now free

**Hey, it's me again!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**_________________________________**

A rose once fallen, a rose now free.

_"Please, let me handle this, Pharaoh." Spoke Sahara as she walked in front of the Pharaoh, a soft smile on cerved on her lips as she looked at the thief._

_"Sahara...." Whispered the Pharaoh. She merely looked at him with the same soft smile. _

_"Trust me...."_

_He shut up._

_Sahara walked over to the thief unafraid and kneeled down to his height which the guards set. Her eyes glowed for a moment as she stared into his eyes, she gasped and stood. she stumbled back frightfully._

_The Pharaoh was off the Throne in seconds as she fell backward, he caught her before she could hit the ground. "Sahara!" He stared at her closed eyes._

_"Atem.....T-the shadow creature.....It's too p-powerful...." She passed out in his arms._

_He growled angrily. "Take the Thief to the doungon!" When they didn't move fast enough, he shouted. "NOW!" And they speeded up!_

_When Sahara awoke, she was in a strange, unfamiliar bedchamber. She rubbed her head. "Hnh....where am I?" She asked herself softly. She was lying on a bed, which was huge. "I don't know this place.....Where am I?....._

_Suddenly, she was knocked out from behind. She blacked out again._

_She awoke, but not in a bed. It was moving, like it had wells. She rubbed her head AGAIN. "Now where am I?"_

_"You're on your way to your new home." Said a cloaked figure on a horse beside the wagon. _

_Wait....She knew that voice. "Atem?"_

_He looked at her. "Yes?" His voice was firm, which shocked her._

_"Atem," she sat up. "Why are you acting so strange? What have I done?"_

_He turned away, shaking his head. "You already know the answer, betrayer."_

_"What! Never! I would never betray you, Atem! I love you!"_

_"More lies, betrayer. Your word speaks nothing but a lie"_

_"I've done nothing wrong, Atem!"_

_"More lies are not going to help you, betrayer!"_

_"Why do you not call me Sahara? Atem, answer me!"_

_"No, that answer can never be spoken."_

_"What?! I do not understand! Tell me what I've done?!"_

_He finally looked at her. "You betrayed me....You've betrayed Egypt itself!"_

_She gave him a confused look. "What? How in Ra's name did I do that?! Since when is being in love with the Pharaoh a crime?"_

_"That is your lie, betrayer...... Speak your last words, for we're not to speak again."_

_Tears welled in her eyes. "Atem..... I love you, those are my last words to you......." She sank and cried as he pulled his horse away from the wagon._

~*End of rememorys*~

"...and then my spirit awoke here...." She told the last of her story. Wiping tears from her eyes, Yugi watching her.

"I didn't know you were so upset, I mean...eariler....you were all.....yeah."

She chuckled a little. "You can't judge a book by its cover, Yugi."

He smiled. "You called me Yugi, not Atem....."

She sighed. "Yeah, I suppose I was wrong. You can leave when ever you want," she stood and walked to the door.

"Come with me..." He whispered.

She turned to him with a gasp. "G-go outside? Outside the mantion gate?....Yugi, I'm not allowed. Only the Pharaoh can free me."

He stood. "Well, I kinda am his reincarnation. So come on. You won't be lonly anymore, you can live with me and my grandfather. And you can make friends, live normal."

She shook her head. "Yugi, I'm not of this time. I don't belong here...I'm suppose to be in the afterlife, not in the moddern day."

He sighed. "I guess you're right, but you can still go out."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go 'out', as you put it. But look at me, I'm dressed deferently, I won't fit in."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Just come with me, I'll help you find something." He, without waiting for her reply, dragged her out of the room.

"But Yugi! If this doesn't work, and I go threw those Gates. I'll turn to dust!"

"You'll be fine!" He dragged her into the main room then towards the door.

"Yugi! I can't! I'm afraid to go!" She pulled back from his hold on her hand, he was about to lead her outside the door. "If I turn to dust....My soul will wander this world forever, I'll never pass on."

He merely smiled and took her shaking hands. "You'll be fine, Sahara. Just come with me...."

She hastitated still. "But Yugi........"

"I won't take no for an answer."

She sighed. "Fine, but if I turn to dust. You're the first one I'am comin after!"

He laughed. "Fine by me!"

When he led her outside, all she could see in the sky were dark clouds.

He looked up at what she was looking at. "When we're outside the gate, you can see the stars, Sahara...." He told her softly. She looked down at him, she couldn't remember what stars looked like. "I haven't seen the stars in so long, Yugi. This _has _to work."

He grinned. "It will," he led her to the gate. "Ready to go out?"

She took a deep, steady, breathing and nodded. Her hand still connected to Yugis as he opened the gate and stepped out.

He turned to her and reached his other hand out for her to take. She swallowed and took his offered hand, closing her eyes tightly shut as he slowly pulled her out of the misty land of the mantion and into the sidewalk.

She held her breath, prepared to be turned into sand. But nothing happened.

She opened one eye and looked around, everything was deferent now. Nothing like inside the mantion gates.......

"Yugi.....This is you're world?" She asked, both of her crimson eyes open now. He grinned and nodded. "Yep." He yawned. "Come on, you can stay at my house tonight. I'm sure Grandpa's worried about me...."

She nodded.

He was about to led her away from the mantion but she stood firm. "Yugi, I don't know. I haven't told you everything yet......" Her eyes were hidden from his view.

"What? You can't sleep, you can't eat? Rules? Tell me...."

"Yugi, the legend of the Vampire Mistress.....Part of it is true," she looked at him, her eyes a bright crimson. "I am a vampire....."

Yugi froze with fear. "W-what.....?"

"I'm a vampire, Yugi. I can't servive like you....But I can go out into the sun.... Don't be afraid of me....."

He swallowed. "I...uh....lets go..." He said, looking passed her.

She looked confusedly at him. "Wait....What? I just told you I was a vampire and still you consider me a trustworthy friend?" She sighed,

Yugi shook like crazy, looking at something behind Sahara. He pointed a shaking finger at it. "S-S-Sahara.....W-we s-s-should g-go....l-like n-now!" His voice even shook.

Her eyebrow rose and she turned to what Yugi pointed at.

She screamed when she saw it. "Yugi! Run!"

He didn't hasitate to do as he was told. "Wait....Sahara!" He turned back to her and screamed. Sahara wasn't a humen anymore, but had wings like a bat and was flying.

Attack the large shadow.

It hit her across the face and she flew backward, landing hard on the ground. She whimpered but managed to stand up again. She no longer wore her Egyptian dress, but leather? A crimson red tanktop with a few wholes cut out, underneth was a black cover. Her pants were a mixture of red and black, and her feet were bare.

"What the...? Where'd this clothing come from?" She asked.

"No time to answer that, lets go!" Yugi grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he ran.

They ran behind an allyway, both trying to catch their breath.

"What was that thing?" He asked after he'd caught his breath.

"I think it was a Diabound."

"Diabound?"

"Yeah, it was owned by the thief King back in Egypt. but why would it be here?"

"Lets not stay to find out. Come on, I want to go home."

She nodded and they went out of the ally and Yugi looked for a place to call a cab.

End of chapter three.

_________________________

**Well, that's it for today. I'll probably update again tomorrow.**

**Hope you all liked this!**

**Please review!**

**Yugioh forever!**


	5. Confusing day because of a rose

**Okay, this is chappie four.**

**Yay!**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**____________________________**

Confusing day because of a rose.

Yugi and Sahara took at least three cabs and a bus to get to the Game Shop where Yugi lived.

When they finally arrived, Yugi's grandfather ran down stairs. "Yugi?! Yugi is that you?!"

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. But I brought a friend with me."

The old man looked at Sahara and then backed away. "Oh, no. She can't be here....."

Sahara didn't look surprised but Yugi sure did. "What? Grandpa, this is Sahara. She's harmless." He told him, completely forgetting the fact that Sahara was a vampire.

"Hm....Sahara....? Oh, no! You must leave, Sahara!"

She just looked at the old man, not speaking. Her crimson eyes dark in the room.

"Grandpa!"

"Yugi, that girl isn't of this world! She isn't who she says!"

Yugi was about to speak, but Sahara stepped forword. "Old man, my name is Sahara and it is not a lie. You've heard of me though.....I know you have, but not as the vampire mistress."

He looked up at her, his eyebrow raised. "Sahara?"

"That would be correct, I have heard of you. Not as the vampire mistress though, as someone else."

Yugi looked at his grandfather. _How old _is _he?!_

She nodded. "And I've heard of you, old man. But you looked very deferent from the last time I saw you."

Yugi was very confused. "What! What! Back up! You know my grandpa?!"

She looked down at him. "You could say that, Yugi. I knew his passed life, he was in the Pharaoh's Court."

His eyes widened. "Waow......"

"Enough talk, you must leave, Sahara. The atfterlife is calling you."

Her eyes sank a little, but they sparkled with sadness. "I know....But I can't hear its call. My passed hasn't been resolved."

He looked stunned. "Oh, then you may stay."

Yugi was just standing there, confused and surprised. But then smiled. "Awesome!"

Sahara fell asleep on the cough, breathing as slow as possible. Yugi was a little freaked out that she was a vampire, but then decided to forget it.

"Grandpa, how do you know about Sahara?"

"I used to be an EgyptToligest, Yugi. I know about Egypt."

"Then Sahara was telling the truth, she _is _from Egypt?"

He nodded. "Yes. Millennia ago she was the Pharaoh's mistress,"

"I know. She told me. But there's something I don't understand, how can she be a vampire?"

His grandfather looked a but stunned at that, he thought for a moment before speaking. "A vampire you say? Well, that's confusing."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, she is a 5000 year old spirit. The only way she could be a vampire is if she were alive."

"Well.....She did say something about the Pharaoh speaking her name... That her spirit could return to her body, well....That's how I see it."

He nodded. "Ah, I understand now. Go to your room and go to sleep Yugi, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

Yugi only nodded and went up stairs for bed.

**Late the next morning.**

Yugi ran down stairs in a hurry, clean, dressed and ready for school and also very late.

He ran passed his grandpa but noticed someone wearing pink. he stopped and looked up to meet crimson eyes. "Uh.....Sahara?" She looked very pretty to Yugi, her long white hair brushed back, her pale skin nice and clean. Yugi drooled a little when he saw the school uniform she wore. "Good morning, Yugi."

"G-good morning, Sahara." After a few moments he spoke again. "W-where'd you get the outfit?"

She grinned a little. "You're grandfather called for it."

"Oh.....What! Are you going to school with me?!"

"School? What is 'school'?"

He sighed. "It's a place where you go to learn. And I need to go because I'm late!" He looked at the clock and was out the door.

Yugi's grandfather stepped beside Sahara. "You can go with him if you want, Sahara."

She looked down at the old man, who was about Yugi's height. "I don't know. He probably doesn't want me with him, I don't know this world. I don't fit in here. And I do not want to embarrass him. No, I'll stay here where I'm not a burdon."

"But you want to be with him. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid, go ahead and go catch up to Yugi before he gets to far. You're wearing a school uniform, so you'll fit in."

She knew he was right. She nodded. "Thank you old man!"

"Call me Solomin, please."

"Thank you Solomin!" She ran out the door, searching for Yugi.

The old man sighed. _Yugi must be the Pharaoh's reincarnation. Why else would she be so atached to him? _

When Sahara finally caught up to Yugi, her legs were numb. "You run to fast, Yugi!"

He gasped and stopped in his tracks. "Sahara? What are you doing?"

"Going to this....'school?' with you."

He sighed. _How am I going to explan this to my friends? _"Fine, lets go."

She grinned and took his hand as he led her to school.

Joey, Tristan and Tea stood sadly in the class room. Just yesterday Yugi had been with them, now they had no idea where he was.

"You don't think the vampire mistress got him?" Tristan's voice was filled with sorrow.

"Don't say that Tristan! For one; Yugi's okay! For two; The vampire mistress isn't real!" Tea shouted.

Joey just sat silent in class for the first time in his life, filled with regret.

Then Yugi and Sahara walked in and Tristan and Tea's eyes lit up.

"Yugi!" They shouted and ran over to the small teen, hugging him to death.

Joey stood and ran over, also hugging Yugi. "Hey, bud! I knew you were alright!"

"We were so worried about you, Yugi!" Tea said.

"Don't scare us like that again, little buddy!"

Sahara just stood there watching the four hug. "Hello...."

Joey, Tristan and Tea let go of Yugi and looked at the crimson eyed teen. "Uh....Hello." Joey said.

"Guys, this is Sahara. I met her after I left the mantion last night...." Yugi told them, smiling at the nervous looking Sahara.

End of chapter four.

_________________________

**That was fun to write!**

**Only a few more chappies and it's over though....*wipes a tear away***

**Please review, it'd make me so happy if you did.**

**Yugioh forever!**


	6. Lullaby's and Nightmares

**Sorry was the long wait, but I promise I'll start updating this more.**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**___________________**

Chapter six.

Lullaby's and nightmares.

Sahara had never felt so happy since the day she meet Atem. She was happily living with Yugi now, well at least Yugi tells her she'll live with him and his grandfather.

Sahara and Yugi walked out of the school, Joey, Tristan and Tea only a few steps away.

"Oh, Yugi! That was simply wonderful!" Sahara shouted, hugging Yugi close. "Can I go again?!" She shouted.

Joey and Tristan smiled but Tea frowned, Yugi had told them who Sahara was. But only Joey seemed to be afraid of her, but that soon passed over. Yugi had also told them not to be afriad of her, since she wasn't used to being accepted anymore.

Yugi smiled at her. "Uh, sure."

"Great!" She shouted cheerfully and released the blushing Yugi. She turned to Joey, Tristan and Tea with a smile.

**In Egypt, in the Thief King's hid-out.**

The hid-out was dark and cold, the air itself was still and filled with evil.

Shattered curtains hung from bricked up walls and shadowy figure sat on an old Egyptian Pharaoh's Throne. But he wore no crown, only the frown of a man searching for something that couldn't be found.

His hair was white with black and dark gray shadows, his eyes a dark brown filled with rage and anger. His skin pale. He wore a black leather jacket (A;N I love when he wears that jacket!!) that reached his ankles, a blue and white striped T-shirt and blue jeans.

"My Lord." A shadow rider walked into the _throne room _and bowed at the Thief's feet.

"What is it?" His voice was dark and kinda sounded scratched, only futhering his evil like form.

"T'is Sara, she's found Sahara. I sent the Diabound but she got away."

He looked down at the shadow rider. "How dare you make a decistion without my permession! _I'm _the ruler of the Shadow Riders!"

"Yes sire, but Sara found her!"

"Found who?!" He was filled with rage, how dare his own shadow rider go behind his back and use his own Diabound in the prosses!

"Sahara, my Lord."

Suddenly, the Thief went silent. He looked away from the thief and over to a large stone well, in it was silver water. He ran to it and gently touched the water. The water circuled and finally came to rest, revealing a young girl with long white hair and crimson red eyes.... "Sahara..." The Thief whispered.

"You've finally awoken from your slumber, huh?" He began to chuckle evilly, then laugh evilly and loudly. The sound echoing in the large empty room.

**finally after all these years of waiting, she's been awoken! My evil plain can go back into action! She'll be mine once again, and this time the Pharaoh won't stop me! She'll be mine, ALL MINE! Finally after 5000 years of nothing but waiting, after nothing but searching, she'll be mine!**

**You can't hide anymore my dear Sahara!**

He smirked evilly and suddenly saw a young boy hug her. Rage filled within him because the boy looked just like the Pharaoh.

**This can't be happening, I thought he was dead! No matter, I'll just have to try and kill him again! She will be mine this time, and I won't let her go this time. SHE WILL BE MINE!**

Then, a little girl, probably only the age of eight, walked into the room. She had white hair and beautiful violet eyes, her skin a light tan color. She wore a white jacket, the sleeves reaching passed her fingers, a pink T-shirt and a long purple skirt. "Father," she spoke and he turned to her.

"Ah, Sara, I heard you've found mommy."

She nodded. "Yes, she is in Japen, in a city called Domino."

He nodded. "Good, lets get ready to go." He turned away and smirked.

**Back with Yugi and Sahara.**

After Joey, Tristan and Tea had gone home, Yugi decided to take Sahara to somewhere special. Somewhere to clear her mind, maybe make this day even better for her.

"Where are we going now, Yugi?" She asked, her crimson eyes sparkling.

He looked up at her and smiled. "It's a surprise." He told her.

She grinned and looked down at her feet in thought. _Hmm....Ever since Yugi came, it's all been about surprises. Maybe I like surprises now. _She suddenly looked up to see a hill, the sun was setting and making it glow. There was, what looked to be, an oak tree. The grass was a beautiful green with a hint of dirt. "Yugi....." She whispered, this place reminded her of her past for some reason. But she pushed those memories aside and followed Yugi once again.

"You like it, Sahara? I go to this place when I get afraid or alonely, something about it is just so calming." Yugi asked as they neared the oak tree.

She nodded. "I see." She looked down at Yugi and saw the teen was smiling up at her.

_He really is a cutie, _she told herself. Yugi grabbed her hand and led her to the tree, he sat down and pulled her with him.

He sat with his legs crossed as he watched the sun set, it casted many beautiful colors in the once bright blue sky.

Sahara also sat with her legs crossed, but she wasn't looking at the sun set. She was looking at Yugi. She grinned sweetly, _Yugi, you little fool, you've no idea how much you've helped me. _

Yugi felt her eyes on him, and turned to have his thoughts answered. He frowned. "Something wrong, Sahara?"

She shook her head, still grinning. She looked at the sun set. "Nothing's wrong Yugi." _Not anymore. _

Yugi looked back at the sunset, it seemed to really capture his attention.

Sahara leaned her back against the oak tree, she looked up and saw leafs falling off. This made her think...She had been gone for 5000 years, locked away in a mantion, with no one to talk to. The falling leafs made her feel deferent.....Ever since she met Yugi, her life was deferent. _Hmm.....I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen. I hope it has nothing to do with Yugi, I couldn't let anything happen to him. _She looked up and saw Yugi staring at her.

He blushed. "Hey....Sahara?"

"Hmm?"

"A-are you really a vampire?"

_That _caught her attention....She sighed. _Do I really want to scare Yugi? This would probably scare him to death....But he must know. _She looked down at her shoes, not used to the sight quit yet. "It's true, Yugi."

He gulped but stayed where he was. Which surprised Sahara, but she continued without showing it. "Long ago when Bakura kidnapped me, he might have put some sort of spell on me. He, aparently, already knew that the Pharaoh would place a curse on me. So he probably put another on me in case I awoke." She suddenly became _very _hungry....but not for food. She could smell Yugi's blood, it smalled _good. _She shook her head, trying to clear the scent, but it wouldn't work.

She quickly stood. "Huh....I have to go!"

Yugi looked confused. "What? Why? Is something wrong?" he asked concernly.

She fought the urge to bite him, his blood was beginning to really get to her. She backed away when Yugi stood. She didn't want to hurt Yugi.

"Y-Yugi....Get a-away!" She told him, tears were forming in her eyes. Not just because of the scent that was now fighting with her nose, but because she was afraid she'd hurt Yugi.

Yugi had been walking toward her, but stopped at her words. He didn't know what was going on, and wanted to help. "Sahara, what's wrong? Tell me!"

She shook her head, her eyes closing tight as tears began streaming out. "No!" She opened her eyes. She saw Yugi's eyes widen in fear as he stared straight into her eyes.

"Y-You're eyes! Sahara, you're eyes are red!"

She closed her eyes tight, now the fear in Yugi was making his blood run fast. She didn't like that. She didn't want to hurt him. "Y-Yugi....G-go home and s-stay there....! I'll b-be there later!"

Yugi shook his head. "But Sahara....." His voice held concern. She knew he wanted to help her...

She calmed as best she could. "Yugi...Go home, I'll be there later...I promise."

Yugi looked concerned and confused at the same time. "But, I want to stay."

"Yugi....For your own safty, go home." She looked at him, Yugi gasped and backed away a little.

Tears streamed down her checks...She didn't want to scare him anymore. She turned away. "If you won't go....I will!" Her bat like wings flung out. Her leather outfit appearing again.

She ran for the edge of the chiff, Yugi following her. "Sahara!" She heard him shout, but didn't stop.

She kicked off the edge of the chiff with her boot and took off into the sky, leaving a frightened Yugi by himself.

Sahara let the wind blow threw her hear, it was magically making Yugi's blood scent disappear from her sences. _What had just happened back there? _She asked herself. _That never happened before....OH RA! NO! Tha vampire thirst has begun...I need to stay away from Yugi...He'll get hurt if I try to drink his blood. I need to find somewhere else to feast. _She looked down, she had known about the whole vampire thing since she got the curse.

She flew over the city and towards the sunset. She bowed her head. _And to think..... _She thought. _....I was beginning to think Yugi could help me....I'll never move on to the afterlife. _She looked up and into the colorful fading sky. "Atem....I guess I really won't ever see you again...." She was so upset at that moment. Even though she had ploted her revenge, she still loved Atem.

"It's to late to change the past....I'm stuck here until I can resolve everything...." She kept flying, looking for someone to drink blood from.

**Late that night at Yugi's house.**

Yugi, still wearing his school uniform, was fast asleep on the couch where Sahara had slept the night before. He had been up waiting for her almost all night. He had his homework in his lap and his pencil was at his side. The lamp on the table next to the couch was the only light on. He moved his head a little, but didn't awake.

Suddenly, the front door opened a little and a shadowy figure walked inside. It was Sahara...

She saw Yugi and frowned. _Why is Yugi asleep on the couch? _She was futher into the house, silently closing the door behind her. She jumped when someone touched her shoulder from behind. She quickly looked back and sighed with relief.

"A little jumpy, are we?" Grandpa Motou asked. "I see you've drank your fill." He said, seeing a line of dried blood at the edge of Sahara's mouth.

She wiped it away. "I had to." She walked into the 'kitchen' as Yugi called it and leaned against the couter. Her uniform was torn, but still covered her enough. She crossed her arms as Grandpa walked in. "What do you want, old man?"

"You know...._Yugi _has been waiting for you since he got home earlier. Ran in telling me you _took off _and didn't tell him where you were going. He also told me your eyes were red, and that you kept telling him to get away from you..." His eyes told her he knew what was going on.

"You've got the wrong idea!" she basched out, but then softened her voice. "I'd never hurt Yugi..." She turned away.

"But you _almost _did, correct?"

She stood silent....What Solomin said was true, she did almost hurt Yugi. His blood wouldn't leave her nose for even a second, and the urge to bite him had grown within a second. She swung around and almost shouted. "I flew away because I didn't want to hurt Yugi, I left him there for a reason! I was trying to protect him!"

"He could've helped you, Sahara. Trust me, you weren't going to bite him."

"And how to _you _know?!"

"Sahara, I'm an old man. I know a lot about Vampires. You're just a beginner...." He walked to the livingroom, Sahara following. Solomin looked down at Yugi. "The reason Yugi isn't afraid of you, is because he really likes you. He thinks you don't like him...And I've been trying to tell him deferent. I know you love him, Sahara. He looks just like the Pharaoh, and that must pain you."

she nodded, Yugi _did _remind her of Atem...But lately she wasn't thinking about it, all she thought of was Yugi. "But how do I stop myself from hurting him? His blood almost made me want to kill something...."

Solomin sighed. "Quite your worrying, Sahara and go to bed. You've had a long day."

"Do you want me to put Yugi to bed?"

Solomin hasitated before answering. "Just don't try to bite him."

She grinned softly and nodded. "I promise."

Solomin disappeared into his bedroom upstairs.

Sahara looked at the sleeping Yugi and smiled. she gently lifted the book from his lap and set it next to him. She lifted up his sleeping form and walked to the stairs. She already knew where Yugi's bedroom was.

She walked up stairs and over to Yugi's room, she opened the door and went inside. She gently laid Yugi down on the bed and sat on the edge. She brushed one of his yellow banes out of his eyes.

**Every night you danced with me, every night you told me I was your love and your soul. You said our hearts were intwined......You said I was never going to be...the outcast of your heart.... **

She looked at the door and sighed.

**Never forgot you were the one...the one I loved more then anything. It wasn't the gifts...it wasn't the fame....I just wanted to be with you......**

**To forgive and forget wasn't for you, instead you gave it up and trapped me away. I sang every night, our last lullaby.....But last I truely sang...was with you.......**

She walked over to Yugi and kissed his forhead. "Sleep well, Yugi. I'll never let _anything _ever hurt you....I promise." She went to stand, but stopped when Yugi's voice filled her ears. "Sahara?"

She looked down and smiled at him. "Hey, Yugi."

He looked up at her. "Where were you?"

She sigehd and looked away. "I was out doing what you call...'shopping'." She lied. And Yugi knew it.

Sahara went to stand, but Yugi's hand on her arm stopped her _again. _"Don't leave, Sahara. I was worried about you....Could you...."

"Yes, Yugi?" She asked.

"Could you...stay in here with me?" He asked nerously.

She grinned and nodded, knowing Yugi just wanted to know she was with him. She laid down next to him and he set an arm around her.

He nuzzled closer to her. "Goodnight Sahara." He whispered and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Yugi." She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to find her.

Both had totally forgot to change into their pajamas...But they didn't care anyways.

End of chapter five,

_________________________

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. I have Writers Block....**

***Sighs* **

**Please review**


End file.
